Known digital cameras automatically may determine an exposure for a scene using a light meter. One disadvantage of known digital cameras occurs when the scene includes portions that are much brighter or much darker than other portions of the scene, for example, a person standing in front of a brightly lit window. Light meters in some known digital cameras incorrectly may measure the brighter portions of the scene, e.g., the window, as having a higher light intensity than actually is present in the scene. A resulting photograph may exhibit an overexposed, overly bright window with an underexposed, overly dark person standing in front of the window, neither with sufficient detail. Known digital cameras do not have a dynamic brightness range, a brightness adaptation, or a brightness discrimination of human eyes. Such disadvantages adversely may affect a quality of the resulting photograph.